one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 06
ONaF= CAM 6, known as the Restroom by fans, is a room in One Night at Flumpty's. CAM 6 is what appears to be a toilet cubicle that's connected to only CAM 2B. The Beaver starts here. Easter Eggs You can find The Beaver reading a newspaper. This newspaper contains several Easter Eggs on it, such as: * Your worst nightmare running out of toilet paper. ** This refers to the Beaver, obviously, who, as he loses toilet paper over time, becomes more aggressive as the hours tick on. * Flumpty kidnaps person because he felt like it. ** This is talking about the player. * Man drinks lava and lives (kinda). * YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING THE CAMERAS * The logo of a popular 'Youtuber', "Markiplier". Mechanics Later in the night, usually around 1 AM to 2 AM, The Beaver will pull down his newspaper and stare at the camera. The player must check CAM 6 frequently, or he will run down CAM 2B (once CAM 2B is checked or if you hesitate to where he has already ran down) and enter the office, instantly killing the player unless the right door is shut. The Beaver has multiple stages before rushing the hallway: 1. Reading the newspaper. 2. Staring with a full roll of paper. 3. Staring with a half roll of paper. 4. Staring with no paper. 5. Leaving a message carved into the toilet, "I'VE RUN OUT", and rushing the hallway. When The Beaver has ran out, you'll see a message on the toilet that says: "I've Run Out". This could mean he has ran out of toilet paper or him literally running out of the bathroom. This thing is related to Foxy in FNaF 1, which Pirate coves sign will sometimes say "IT'S ME". Trivia * When The Beaver has left, the toilet will have scratch marks saying "I've run out", referring to him literally running out of the bathroom. ** It was likely put as run because The Beaver runs towards The Office. * This is one of two rooms to have one character go into it, the other being CAM 3. * When The Beaver runs towards your office, his feet turn into knives. * In the "Your Worst Nightmare; Running out of toilet paper" section of the newspaper, the image shows a small portion of toilet paper. The rest of the toilet paper is actually around it, resulting in a full image of toilet paper. * Everything displayed on the newspaper is very '''relevant to the game, and its back story. * This camera is similar to Pirate Cove from Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Beaver probably fell in the toilet on this CAM in the second game. * When The Beaver runs out of the room a large hole can be seen under the toilet. This could be the cause of The Beaver dying. * There used to be a Man on the toilet, as shown in Unused Content (ONaF) |-|ONaF 2= '''CAM 6 is a location in One Night at Flumpty's 2. '' This is where Birthday Boy Blam starts. He has three positions here. Sometimes, Flumpty can be seen in the right corner of this room. Also, Eyesaur will be here to attack from the door in The Office. Trivia * The Pumpkin from ''One Night at Flumpty's can be seen in CAM 6. * A face (eyes and mouth) is on the wall. * A picture of the main protagonist from REVIVE, another Jonochrome game, can be seen on the wall. * When Eyesaur is here, his full body is seen. |-|OWaF= CAM 06, nicknamed The Circus Room, is an area that would have appeared in One Week at Flumpty's. It is possible that Grunkfuss the Clown would have started here. Appearance The room is a strange, dark, circus-themed room, with multiple toys and decorations, as well as a small red and white striped tent. Trivia * The appearance of this room is similar to the Office of the first game. ** This could either be an omage to the first game, or a reference to how Grunkfuss would crawl out of a hole in the office wall, technically making him start in the office. |-|Gallery= One Night at Flumpty's CAM6_Phase2.png|The Beaver without his newspaper. CAM6_Phase3.png|The Beaver without his newspaper (notice he has less toilet paper). CAM6_Phase4.png|The Beaver without his newspaper (notice he has no toilet paper). CAM6_Empty.png|CAM 6 without The Beaver with the message "I've run out". One Night at Flumpty's 2 CAM 6 BBB AND FLUMPTY.png|Birthday Boy Blam and Flumpty in CAM 6. BBB 2nd pose CAM 6.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 6 (2nd position). CAM 6 Empty.png|CAM 6 without any characters 2015-04-11 00044.jpg|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 6 (2nd position) and Eyesaur. IMG_2492.PNG|Cam 6 Birthday boy blam after walking from the office doors' IMG_2452.PNG|BBB in cam 6 after walking from the office doors One Week at Flumpty's Asdf -13.png|Birthday Boy Blam in CAM 06. 2019-04-07.png|CAM 06, aka The Circus Room Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:Cameras